Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 15
by MvAFanForever
Summary: YAY! VIOLENT CHAPTERS COMING UP SOON! And hopefully Skye will make a return. She's actually half-based on me : Half based on my crazy loon of a mate. * tribute to the Cat of Red Dwarf, who's inscisor teeth also hang over his bottom lip when he smiles.


I looked down at Skye. Her hair was tangled and messy, not it's usual straight hollywood-like style. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were moving as if she was talking, but I could make out no words. One of her hands was twitching nervously. She was outstretched on the bed, the very same bed that I had been on when the Dr. had been monitoring my dreams. He was examining some scribbled-on paper. I patted her hand comfortingly. I was examining her perfect nails when, suddenly, her hand began to glow. All of her body was starting to glow. I stepped back, against the wall. Dr. Cockroach scurried over to her, taking her pulse. He looked up at me, his amber eyes strained. 'She's not dead. Her pulse is fine. But something's changing'  
'I think I know,' I said, and walked over to her. Her face was clearer, more natural, rather than covered in makeup. Her hair shortened, returning back to her skull, and stopped about halfway down her back. It was a little blonder, yet I would still describe it as toffee-coloured. Her lips were smaller and, well, nicer. Dr. Cockroach lifted up her upper lip - her teeth were pearly white, not really snow-white. They were smaller yet still even, and a strange thing was that her inscisors were larger. I clenched her hand. She smiled - her inscisor teeth hung over her lower lip when she smiled*. She grew a little taller, strangely. Dr. Cockroach lifted up one of her eyes to shine a light into it. Her pupil grew and shrunk, to tell that she was still alive. Her eye was still a glistening green, though a little more shocking and bright than it used to be. I opened her other, curiously. It was blue, again, more sparkling and surprising. She sat up, rubbing her head. 'What happened?' she said. She stuck her fingers into her mouth, and her eyes grew wide. 'Why have I got massive inscisors again? And wisdom teeth? And why has my hair gotten lighter? And why the hell do my eyes look like traffic lights?' She peered into the mirror that I passed her. 'I think that you'll have to explain to us. And what do you mean, exactly, ''again''? You mean you've looked like this before?' Dr. Cockroach looked again at the printed paper. 'OK. Before I got my morphing powers, I looked like this. When I got my morphing powers, I changed myself to how I always wanted to look like. Now, time to return back,' she closed her eyes. I saw a little pulse beat in her forehead. She opened her eyes, into the mirror again. 'Hell, I can't change!' 'You mean... you're just normal now?' My heart sunk. If she wasn't a monster, then she had to leave. And I would be alone again. She looked at me. 'I guess so,' her voice cracked. I smiled politely. 'OK. Would you excuse me for just one moment?' I turned and faced the wall, and dug my fist into the steel. I took it out and hit the wall next to it, making a large even hole. My fist gnawed deeper into the metal wall, making an open hole. Breeze fluttered through into my face. The others came to see what the racket was - B.O.B., Link, Haley, Paul, Susan, even Insecto's eye peered through the doorway. I ignored them, now onto two fists. Within a few moments I stopped, my knuckles bleeding. Dr. Cockroach passed me a wet towel and plasters, then examined the wall. He bent and poked it with his finger gently - there was a creaking sound, then another, then the whole wall fell below. A guard (the same one I hit on the head that time) stepped out of the way just it time. He looked up - I kicked a loose nail below and it fell onto his head. It was pretty big so he was knocked out again. Haley grabbed my shoulders and held me back, and Paul strung a web around my hands behind me like handcuffs. I struggled, and if I had all my strength I could of broken free easily, like snapping a twig. But I had wasted all my energy, so I let it take over me. I let my head fall, my hair covering my face. 'Wow,' said Link. 'You have serious anger problems'  
'I don't think -' Dr. Cockroach started, but there was a bit of a croak in his voice. I looked up. His human face was gone, and his normal cockroach one had returned. He rolled his large eyes. 'Oh dear. Everything that Skye has morphed is dissapearing. Shame...' Then he looked straight up with a scared look on his face, and sprinted through the door. We looked at each other. 'Umm, I think he was wearing the clothes that I morphed for him, but I could be wrong,' Skye shrugged and patted my shoulder. 'Lucky you're wearing your own pyjamas, eh, Al?'

I looked up over the mountains of Insecto's fur which I had been sleeping in for a few hours. B.O.B. and Link were playing cards as you could probably guess. Paul was swinging on string - purely because there was nothing to do. Susan was sat against Insecto, watching the babies. Dr. Cockroach was playing around with a new invention, his head now back to the way it was. And I was alone and miserable. Everything back to normal. Skye had left the day before. She was out to live a normal life. I hope Monger is OK. His head was pretty much bleeding all over. I hope he doesn't cut down on my food JUST because I attacked him. That would be unnecersary and cruel. Well, he may of said that I was, but that gives him no reason to be. Strangely, at that moment, the door rose and Monger blasted out with a single jolt of fire from his jet pack. He glanced at me and flew a little further away. I shot a piercing look and snuggled up in Insecto's fur, ready to go to sleep again. 'Turns out,' he started, 'that you're going to be busy for the next few weeks. Three monster sightings, recieved exactly the same time. Here,' he threw a large piece of paper in the air. Link caught it effortlessly and opened it - three different places. One was a picture of britain, probably Scotland. One was a photo of a snowy area, kind of like an icy fairytale cave. The last was the strangest - a photo, taken of the sky. 'Scotland, Greenland and...?' Dr. Cockroach leaned over Link's shoulder to observe the cloudy sky. 'Don't know,' Monger shrugged. 'I guess maybe you'll find evidence in the other two places? Who knows? Not me. Anyway, good luck, monsters'  
And he left, leaving us in discomfort. 


End file.
